Contented Love
by NomNomNyaNya
Summary: Liz likes Soul. What happens when Patty says she likes him too? Will they be rivals? Or will one sacrifice their love? Read to find out. One-shot.


It was just another one of those beautiful days. The sun was in its highest and was laughing jovially. Elizabeth Thompson gazed at her companions who were preparing the food for their picnic. She smiled as her meister, Death the Kid, quarrelled with Black Star, saying everything has to be symmetrical. Liz laughed softly as Maka and Tsubaki were hopelessly trying to calm the two down.

She looked at her sister, Patty, who was busy making giraffe out of the weeds she picked up. Finally, she looked over to Soul, the cool-obsessed, white-haired guy who was listening to his mp3. Liz blushed at the sight of him and turned away to look at Maka and Kid who were reading their books and to Black Star who was stuffing himself with the sandwiches Tsubaki prepared.

Patricia Thompson beamed at her beautifully made giraffe. It was symmetrical too, so she figured she had to show Kid. She was about to call him when she happened to glance at her older sister blushing while looking at Soul. She sighed deeply as she made her way towards Kid to show her giraffe.

That night, at the Gallows Mansion, the two demon pistols plopped on their bed, ready to hit the sack. It was then that Patty decided to speak up. "Hey Liz, can I ask you a question?" "Sure. What is it little sis?" "Do you…uh… like Soul?"

This question definitely got her attention. Liz wondered; where did she get that idea? Patty seemed always oblivious to the happenings in her environment. She was distracted by her giraffe obsession most of the time. Patty seemed to be the kind of person that does not care about her surroundings unless really necessary, like being in a battle. "What makes you say that, Patty?" Liz questioned, almost not believing her ears. "Well, earlier in our picnic, I saw you look at him, and then you blushed…" "Oh…" "So, I'll take that as a yes?" Liz merely nodded. "I wanted to tell you something… I like Soul too…So…" Patty trailed off, looking at her feet.

Liz looked at her as if her little sister had grown two heads. "What? Since when?" "I guess when he helped us from that kishin…" "Strange. That was the time I liked him too, Patty." Then there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Several minutes passed, and Liz looked over her sister again, and it looked like she was about to cry. "Patty, I… As much as I like Soul, I still love you more. For you, my dear little sister, I will try to forget these feelings for him…" said Liz, who was looking at her sister's eye.

Patty tackled Liz into a tight hug, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Big sis, you don't have to do this for me. I want you to have your happiness and-" "Shhh… I love you Patty. Of course I wanted you to have your happiness too… And I care for Soul, which is why I want to give him his happiness too…" Liz whispered, hugging Patty while tapping her hands on her back for comfort. "W-what do you mean?" Patty asked, obviously confused. "I saw Soul sneaking glances at you, Patty." "…Oh"

Neither of them noticed a figure peeking through the door. It was Kid, eavesdropping on the Thompson sisters' private conversation. As Kid pulled away from the door, he smiled gently, making his face become more handsome. _Good…_ he thought. He had known that his two weapons had feelings for the demon scythe. He went to his room and grabbed his phone. "Hello? Kid?"

"Hey. It's me Maka. I… they are okay now."

"That is great news!"

"Yes, definitely. I was scared that they will be rivals but, I guess I was wrong." He chuckled.

Maka giggled. "Yeah. So who sacrificed?"

"Liz did."

"Oh. Well, Soul should be glad. He was really confused of who he likes. But decided it is Patty since he felt himself blush when she's near." The two meisters then shared a good laugh.

"So Maka…"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out this Friday?" Kid asked, his tone becoming husky.

"I'd love to."

After a few weeks, Soul started dating Patty, while Liz got herself a boyfriend from an upperclassman from school. Maka and Kid hooked up , Tsubaki was starting to get better at controlling Black Star from doing a proclamation of his greatness and the assassin was… just himself. So everything turned out fine, and they were all contented.


End file.
